


Dave: Get A Boner While On The Roof

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, if you don't like it don't read, seriously like hardcore incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit post-strife relaxation between the Strider brothers. Stridercest and all that jazz. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Get A Boner While On The Roof

On the rooftop of an apartment, two blondes breathed heavily, their half-lidded eyes hidden behind dark shades. Periodically, a soft grunt or groan would escape one of their spit-slicked, swollen mouths. The Striders had just finished one of their insane--and insanely common--strife sessions. Dave was lying back, spread-eagle on the hard, patchy cement, pebbles digging into his back through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Bro was sitting on the ledge of the roof, watching Dave beneath the glare of his pointed glasses. Small wounds on the teen's body seeped red at a steady pace. The emotions on Bro's face were indeterminable as he watched the scarlet spot on the younger Strider's mostly white shirt grow slowly, staining his side. Dave could feel the heat of the man's glare, though he couldn't place exactly what feelings Bro might be projecting with it. He did, however, know what feeling it was giving him. Silence still reigned over the small rooftop--Dave turned his head to the side, silently cursing himself as he felt his brother's gaze shift lower. Of all the things that could happen, especially while his Bro was staring right at him...of course Dave Strider would wind up popping a boner. After a few more moments of utter quiet, Bro opened his mouth.  
"Well?" The blonde leaned forward, his eyes glancing over the edge of his shades. Dave muttered curses, knowing what his brother was waiting for. By now, Dave's erection was bordering on painful, confined in his tight black jeans. His hips shifted slightly, and he could feel the rough concrete through the denim. He was hyper-aware of Bro watching as he moved his hands to the zipper of his jeans. The noise seemed too loud in the still air, as did the shuffling sounds of his jeans and boxers being tugged down to expose his bare skin to the sunlight.  
______________________________________________

On the rooftop of an apartment, two blondes breathed heavily, their half-lidded eyes hidden behind dark shades. Periodically, a soft grunt or groan would escape one of their spit-slicked, swollen mouths. The Striders were frotting against each other, adrenaline rushing through their veins with renewed energy. What had started as Dave jerking himself off in front of the older Strider had grown to mutual masturbation, which had grown to this. Bro's gloved hand held their erections together, the friction between them making Dave shiver and moan. The elder of the two was mainly silent, keeping his intense gaze locked on Dave's face, watching the expression of sheer ecstasy that the teen wore. The most noise that escaped the man was a soft grunt when Dave moved his own hand down to help stroke their cocks, his fingers brushing against the edge of the frenum piercing beneath the head of Bro's erection. The teen took the noise as encouragement, moving to stroke the man's cock in earnest. Bro moved his hand away from holding both their erections together and moved to stroke Dave's, increasing his pace slightly. A shudder ran through the younger blonde, his breaths quickening.  
"Bro..." He muttered, sounding strangled. His hips bucked forward in rhythm with his brother's hand, reveling in the feel of Bro's fingers and the contrasting friction of the man's leather fingerless gloves. "Bro, please," He choked out, desperation bringing a sharp edge to his usually calm and controlled voice. He was so close.  
"Come on," Bro whispered in Dave's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. "Do it." The blonde teen groaned, cumming all over the older Strider's hand, streaks of white interrupting the smooth black of Bro's gloves. The man leaned back leisurely, licking the cum off his hand with slow, deliberate movements. He spread his legs wide, displaying his still hard cock, frenum piercing glinting in the sunlight.  
_____________________________________________

The rooftop was cloaked in silence. Unlike usual, Bro's face was clearly showing the effort he was putting into staying silent. His cheeks were flushed and his teeth were biting down hard on his lip, almost enough to draw blood. Dave was good at this--unreasonably good, Bro thought as he watched the younger blonde swirl his tongue around the head of his cock, making sure he caught on the metal right below it. His eyes stayed focused on Bro's face as he bobbed up and down on the man's erection. For once, they could be seen over the top of his shades, and Bro drank them in--the color, the emotion behind them...At this pace, he was going to finish off way sooner than usual. He ran his fingers through Dave's light hair, resisting the urge to thrust up into his mouth without warning. Dave pulled away with a wet sounding 'pop', smirking.  
"Fallin' behind on me, Bro?" He cocked a brow, licking his lips.  
"Says the one who already finished," Bro replied, tugging slightly at Dave's hair. The teen's smirk left his face, his mouth setting into a straight line of determination. He moved to take Bro's dick into his mouth again, deep-throating the man's erection almost immediately. Bro took a moment to be thankful for his shades--Dave couldn't see that his eyes had just rolled back into his skull. He was so ridiculously close. Dave tongued at the piercing under the head of his cock again, and it was all over. Dave pulled back, some cum spilling from his mouth. He looked surprised, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.  
"Damn Bro, that was fast." He licked at the inside of his mouth a bit, his expression a mix between surprise and satisfaction.  
"Yeah, whatever." Bro stood up, rearranging his clothes, tucking his dick back into his boxers and zipping up his pants. "Come on, let's get inside and get you patched up." He leant down, patting Dave's side where blood was beginning to dry on his shirt. The boy jumped, startled by the statement and the sudden surge of pain.  
"Shit, yeah..." He stood up with a wince and followed his brother inside. He smirked--with all the activity, he had almost entirely forgotten he was wounded in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a bet at Shadocon. I went around and asked all the people cosplaying Striders whether they shipped Stridercest, and if there were more 'yes's than 'no's, I'd be obligated to write porn.  
> So, uh...this is the porn.  
> Ta-dahh?


End file.
